The present invention relates to packs, more particularly to backpacks used for carrying tools having a plurality of compartments, and which can be accessed by a user without removing the pack from the user""s back.
Packs and backpacks are well known in the art. They are used to carry items on a user""s person. The number of uses is as varied as the users. The packs generally comprise a bag or duffel, which is hung from the user""s body. Usually it hangs from the user""s shoulders. More complicated arrangements include a waist belt. The waist belt transfers part of the load to the user""s hips and also operates to stabilize the load. The shoulder straps are usually adjustable, allowing the user to place the load in an optimal position. However, the prior art packs comprise a few compartments. These compartments are not identified for specific uses and are generally designed to allow a user to broadly segregate whatever it is that""s being carried. Further, the packs are not dedicated to a single use and user. The prior art packs fall into the xe2x80x9cone-size-fits-allxe2x80x9d approach. As a result a user is forced to take a pack intended for a broad range of uses and then modifying it for a specific use.
Further, packs having belts generally open with a single buckle located in the front. This limits the flexibility of the pack in being positioned in various modes for differing uses.
Representative of the art is:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,337 (1997) to Cirigliano discloses a reversible tote bag of foldable construction for containing workman""s tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,441 (1997) to Easter discloses a multi-purpose front/back pack having compartments and a frame for carrying a gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,888 (1995) to Owens discloses a cycling belt to be worn by a rider on the riders back for carrying various items for use by a child on a back seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,560 (1992) to Herman discloses a utility bag system to be worn by a person whereby the utility bags are worn adjacent to the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,576 (1985) to Lowe discloses a video bag used to transport video equipment having a plurality of compartments for storing various video components.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,873 (1978) to Schweitzer discloses a knapsack having a pouch for self storage of the knapsack and which is used to carry tennis racquet and balls.
What is needed is a multi-compartment pack having a plurality of compartments. What is needed is a multi-compartment pack having dual quick release connections in a waist belt. What is needed is a multi-compartment pack having a compartment for a water source. What is needed is a multi-compartment pack having a plurality of pockets in each compartment for holding individual items. What is needed is a multi-compartment pack having a detachable waist pack. What is needed is a multi-compartment pack having two full size compartments in the pack. The present invention meets these needs.
The primary aspect of the invention is to provide a multi-compartment pack having a plurality of compartments.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a multi-compartment pack having dual quick release connections in the waist belt.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a multi-compartment pack having a compartment for a liquid source.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a multi-compartment pack having a plurality of pockets in each compartment for holding individual items.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a multi-compartment pack having a detachable waist pack.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a multi-compartment pack having two full size compartments in the pack.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
The present invention comprises a backpack having a plurality of compartments. Each compartment has a plurality of pockets. The pockets are designed to hold tools or other items in an individual manner. The invention also comprises a waist belt having quick release clips. The clips allow a user to open the waistband and then to turn the pack around the user""s body so the back can be accessed by the user without removing the pack from the user""s back. The invention also comprises a liquid source in the pack. A dedicated compartment allows a user to place a liquid container in the pack for transport and storage of a liquid. This also allows a user to access the liquid while engaged in an activity.